Heretofore, the cutting of miter ended, extruded parts required the use of several machines with multiple set-ups and operations. In the case of complex, or mult-metered end workpiece, the first operation usually consists of cutting stock length extrusions into workpiece lengths with excess on both ends by a typical radial or power hack saw. These workpieces of excess length are then individually processed for cutting net miter angles by sawing, routing, milling or the like. An operator must set-up each miter/extrusion relationship with most cutting, except milling, being hand held by the operator, which in turn relies on the skill of the individual operator for safety, accuracy and rate of piece output.
The tooling associated with such operations depends on the part complexity and ranges from simple shop-aids (usually operator furnished) to multiple tool familes for an individual finished part. For parts with no holding tools, the operations required on a part frequently include, singularly or in any combination thereof, "hand lay-out", "scribe for trim" (per blueprint or sample part), "rough saw trim" and "sand to scribe line."
Regardless of whether the final part is relatively simple or complex, the prior art accomplishment of finished parts is substantially expensive when considering either or both the quantity of manual handling and the use of extra extrusion material involved in the final cutting or machining of excess length ends to net finished part lengths.